Teh Turkventures: The Revenage Of Kenji
by XxTurkXTruckLUVR6969xX
Summary: hey guys, this is just a little story I made about my favoirite anime char Turk AKA Truk. First story, so I hope u enjoy!


Once apon a time...

Turk woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. his parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the godchild of dracula! So now knowing that Turk was the relative of the great duke of the dark, Turk saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was. But luck would have it that Turk's best friends Turk's Dad and TurkXTruckLUVR6969 had heard the news of Turk's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Turk on his journey to find himself.

First stop...the shopping centre! At the shoppingcenter Turk went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self! But Turk was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Turk suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past.

Turk was sexkually abused! And now Turk also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Turk's Dad and TurkXTruckLUVR6969 because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Turk and why Turk was depressed! So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Turk tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Turk's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Turk listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow TurkXTruckLUVR6969's story. But it was so difficult because Turk... really loved TurkXTruckLUVR6969! Turk knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's TurkXTruckLUVR6969 and their love would make life very difficult because Turk also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Turk would ever fall in love with TurkXTruckLUVR6969, that then Kenji would find them and kill them!

And as Turk was putting on some new crimson ankle spikes that went well with the red and black spiky dog collar that Turk's Dad had recommended, Turk suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond cock ring of Kenji! He had come to haunt Turk and destroy TurkXTruckLUVR6969! A/N I got bord of writing the fanfic as it was so I decided to change things around. I hope u guys like it! She was as of yet the most beautifyl being in the whole of Stupid Town, Turk believed her to be. As she faigjt the great nasty Kenji, her protuberances bobbed up and down consistantly like someone making love in a car. She swipped sexlyat the Kenji and was more than anything Turk had seen before. Her beatiful feistful pressure shocked Kenji's henchmen into copulating before her. TurkXTruckLUVR6969, take my sword! said Turk, and give it to the greatness before us.

She will need our legendary sword in order to defeat the great uber-Kenji And lo! TurkXTruckLUVR6969 did so and the maginificent great mysterious woman took the sword and stabbed Kenji. He was defeated. But was Kenji? Because as Turk ran towards the mysterious strange beauty of His draems and was about to share the greatest kiss He(and more) had ever given to someomne in the history of mankind, Kenji rose up and fled! And this is where the story ends... It has come... to my attention... that "some" people... don't like my art.

They say that it's...it's all homophobic (u are the one being intolerant of my believes!) and unoriginal (lol nothing is original!) horrible violent (this is MATURE, DID"T U READ THE DISCLAIMER?!)and anatomicly impossible (whu cares?! It's FANTASY). That hurts me a lot. Really... a lot. Do u know how long it takes me to write my stories? Do u think I like it being stuck at home with nothing to do but writing my soul into my art? My dog just died and and I can't get that tattoo I wanted! Writing is the only thing that makes me happy, but if that isn't good enough for u people, then I'm going to call it quits. Yes, that's righr! I won't finish this story! Suck it Internet! HAPPY NOW?! I want to thank SexyVoldy12 and Sweetycorn for beta reading, but I... I... I... just can't take it anymore. Goodbye internet. I WON"T MISS U!


End file.
